Here Comes Goodbye
by LegendaryHighFive
Summary: SongFic based off of the song "Here Comes Goodbye" By the Rascal Flatts. Old story that was resurrected for fun. I suck at summaries -.- So read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me! Lona, and this is one of my older stories, based off of the song "Here Comes Goodbye" by the Rascal Flatts. On Fanpop, this was originally like 5 chapters long, but to make it quick, I'm gonna cut it down to maybe about 2 chapters by combining chapters :)**

**Oh and since this was one of my first stories, I am deeply sorry for the lack of detail at all during the story :( I don't wanna screw with the story anymore, so it's just here for reading haha**

**ENJOY!**

It all started when House was teaching Michael how to ride his first bicycle.

" Come on Daddy!" Michael said as House ran right beside him holding on to the bike seat.

A few years back when Michael was about a year old House and Cuddy tried ketamine one more time. And it actually worked.

" You can let go now daddy!" Michael said as they approached the street for the 20th time that day.

" Are you sure! Remember to stop!" Greg said as he let go of the seat and watched as his son rode down the street.

At first the bike started to wobble but Michael got the hang of it and kept going.

House wished that Cuddy could've been here to watch the spectacular moment.

House looked back at the street and saw a truck spinning out of control coming towards his son.

" MICHAEL!" House yelled as he sprinted as fast as he could towards Michael to try to get him out of the way.

If he had 3 more seconds he could've saved them. The truck hit both of them.

By standers that witnessed the scene quickly called 911.

The scene they saw was indescribable. House and Michael both got hit by the truck. The truck hit their abdomins.

The impact caused House to be thrown on to the truck , causing him to break his left arm and 3 ribs. And a whole lot of bruises.

Michael however , the vehicle hit Michaels leg breaking his ankle. And the bike got hit sending him and the bike onto the sidewalk. A long metal piece from the bike broke off. Michael was stabbed through his abdomin. And he was losing blood quick.

As the ambulance arrived 2 of the bystanders rushed into action and started working on House and Michaels injuries.

Michael and House were rushed into the ER on gurneys.

And Cameron was called as the nurses recognized House.

"What do we have?" Cameron asked as she put on her gloves.

" It's House. And Michael."

Cameron's face literally turned pale. A few seconds later she immediatly snapped into action.

" Page Cuddy a 911 at ER." She said to a nurse behind her.

She was torn between helping Michael, the dean's son, Who if anything were to happen to him she would kill them. And helping House, the dean's fiancee, who if anything happen to him, she would kill them.

" Bring House to the X-ray room and Take care of Michael. Get him some blood people! O negative!"

She ordered to the people helping her.

She heard the Clicking Sound of Cuddy's high heels.

" What happened?" She said as she walked into the room.

Cameron watched as Cuddy's face went from annoyance of being sucked from her office room, to horrified and Confused as she saw Michael.

Cameron quickly pushed Cuddy out of the way to explain to her what the bystanders told her.

" Before you yell," Cameron said as she saw Cuddy opening her mouth to yell," House was teaching Michael how to ride a bike. When House let go of the bike because Micheal told him to. House ran and tried to push Michael out of the way when a truck lost control and started speeding towards Michael. But both of them got hit."

Cuddy stopped her from continuing by asking," What injuries?"

" House broke his left arm, broke 2 ribs and has some internal bleeding, and a concussion."

She waited before going on so taht Cuddy can absorb the information. She saw Cuddy's eyes water up as she heard House's injuries.

" And Michael sustained-"

She was interupted by loud beeping noises coming from the direction of Michael.

" He's coding! Get me the paddles!" Cameron yelled as she ran towards Michael's body.

Once the nurse put some gel on the paddle and handed it to her she yelled 200! CLEAR!"

And shocked Michael.

And again.

and again.

and again.

and again.

After about 3 more times Cameron gave up and called Time Of Death.

"Time of death-2:53 p.m." She said, as she put the paddles back in the holder.

She quickly told the nurse to clean everything up. And headed towards where a crying Cuddy was.

AS she got closer to Cuddy she heard Cuddy saying "No" over and over quietly.

Cameron quietly said, "I'm so sorry, Cuddy. Come on. Let's get out of here."

_" But here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear Im gonna cry..."_

* * *

**Horrible quality story :( I wrote it over a year ago, and somehow, I adjusted my detailing tremendously in that time! This is just based off of the song by the Rascal Flatts, so you can still understand it even with the sucky ass details!  
**

**Leave a review! Love, Hate, or don't give a shit!**

**:D**

**-Lona**


	2. Chapter 2

***See Chapter 1***

**This is the final chapter in the story, the next chapter will be the alternative ending :)**

**Sucky ass story, but...**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

After about 2 hours of trying to soothe Cuddy in her office, Cameron was paged back to the ER.

Cuddy was exhausted from the days tragedies, and she was about to cry herself to some disturbed sleep, when a nurse came into the room.

" Oh! I'm sorry , I was looking for . To tell her is back from Surgery and is in the Post-Op room."

" Thanks." Cuddy said to the nurse.

When the nurse went away, Cuddy went to her Office bathroom and she dried her tears. She saw that the usual spark in her eyes were gone. ' My god...' She thought as she saw how empty she looked. Not stomach wise, but emotionally wise. She went from estatic, can't wait to go home to my family, To lifeless, Why does the world hate me.

She cleaned up and went to go visit House.

As she arrived at House's room, she gasped at what she saw.

From what she can see, House was Half-Covered by a blanket, and he was pale. He was hooked up to some wires and his arm was broken.

'He looks so lifeless...' Cuddy thought as she looked at her soon to be Husband.

' Can I marry him? I mean, or son just died.'

Her thoughts were interupted by Wilson.

" Oh my god Cuddy! I am so sorry!"

Wilson pulled her to the hallway bench so they can sit.

" You must be so sad! But don't worry House will be fine. I am sorry for your loss. I really am. I mean who could've expected all this to happen?"

Cuddy shushed Wilson from his stammering by holding her hand up.

" I gotta ask you something Wilson."

" ok, Shoot."

" Am I a bad person for not knowing if I want to marry House anymore?" Cuddy said quietly.

" uh...Excuse me?"

" I mean, Our son just DIED. When I look at him it's like I remember all of us happy together and now...now...n-"

Wilson held her as she started crying again.

Cuddy gently pushed him away though.

" I'm so sorry. I am gonna be in his room okay Wilson?"

Cuddy said as she tried to wipe away her tears.

" Okay." Wilson said as she started walking towards House's room.

_

Cuddy laid in the chair and rested her head against House's good leg.

After a few hours of troubled sleep Cuddy felt a hand on her head.

" What the he-?"

Cuddy looked up and saw House's blue eyes staring at her. She watched as different emotions ran through them.

Confusion, realization, sadness, shock.

She was shocked by his shockness.

" Cuddy-"

" If you are going to say I'm sorry, don't even try."

" I'm so sorry Lise."

Cuddy was so exhausted from the day's events that she didn't think about anything that was gonna come out of her mouth.

" Son of a bitch. You kill my son and now you are apologizing?"

" Lise..." House tried to say quietly but was cut off again.

" NO! I am tired of trying." Cuddy sighed.

" You can forget about the wedding, it's over. And when you get better , you're fired." Cuddy said as she took the ring off her ringer and threw it on House's chest.

" Lise." House said as she was walking towards the door.

But she didn't stop.

" LISE!"

Cuddy turned around at the door.

She sighed and said," I'm sorry I loved you Greg House."

Cuddy left after that and went into her office.

'She left... She really left' House thought as he closed his eyes.

House couldn't take this anymore either. First their son dies and then the love of his life leaves him.

House turned to the table next to him and spots a full syringe of Morphine.

' No one will forget me...' House thought...

_Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed _  
_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

After arriving in her office, Cuddy sat down on her couch and put her head in her hands.

She started to clear her mind.

' He didn't kill Michael, What was I thinking?' Cuddy thought as she remembered House's hurt and broken face.

' He got hurt trying to save Michael. He was already mourning, then I come in and yell to his face that he killed his own son...' Cuddy thought.

" Oh god." She said as she stood up.

She rushed to his room to tell him sorry, and that he can have his job back and she would marry him.

As she got near his room she saw nurses and Chase running in the room.

When she heard the loud beeping of House's heart moniter she froze at the door.

She watch as Chase check for House's pulse and there was none. She watched everything in a blur.

Time slowed down, well it seemed that way to Cuddy, as she watched Chase take the paddles and shock House.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

She watched as Chase's head moved down and as he called time of death.

He put the paddles back and turned around to see Cuddy looking into the room with a blank expression on her face.

He walked out and held her.

" I'm so sorry Cuddy. We found an empty syringe that was full of morhphine. He must've put it into his arm and...you know."

Then and there Cuddy knew it was her fault. He could've been okay. She driven House to do this.

FUNERAL DAY!

House and Michael watched( Ghost) as their coffins were dropped carefully down into the graves.

Cuddy was being held by Wilson and Cameron with Chase and Foreman with a new nurse he met.

Everyone seemed to be mourning.

Once everyone left Cuddy told Wilson to wait in the car as she went to Michael and House's Tombstones.

" Tell my son. That I love him very much. I love you too." She said to House's tombstone.

From behind Michael and House watched as she broke down and cryed.

" Are you ready?" Michael asked as he looked up to his father.

" What's it like?" House asked.

" There's no more Good-byes."

* * *

**Sucky ass story -.- Completely OOC and weird but eh whatever haha**

**Review!**

**-Lona**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the alternative ending! I hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

After about 2 hours of trying to soothe Cuddy in her office, Cameron was paged back to the ER.

Cuddy was exhausted from the days tragedies, and she was about to cry herself to some disturbed sleep, when a nurse came into the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry , I was looking for . To tell her Dr. House is back from Surgery and is in the Post-Op room."

"Thanks," Cuddy said to the nurse.

When the nurse went away, Cuddy went to her pffice bathroom and she dried her tears. She saw that the usual spark in her eyes were gone. 'My god...' She thought as she saw how empty she looked. Not stomach wise, but emotionally wise. She went from estatic, can't-wait-to-go-home-to-my-family, To lifeless-Why-does-the-world-hate-me.

She cleaned up and went to go visit House.

As she arrived at House's room, she gasped at what she saw.

From what she can see, House was Half-Covered by a blanket, and he was pale. He was hooked up to some wires and his arm was broken.

'He looks so lifeless...' Cuddy thought as she looked at her soon to be Husband.

'Can I marry him? I mean, our son just died.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Wilson.

"Oh my god Cuddy! I am so sorry!"

Wilson pulled her to the hallway bench so they can sit.

"You must be so sad! But don't worry House will be fine. I am sorry for your loss. I really am. I mean who could've expected all this to happen?"

Cuddy shushed Wilson from his stammering by holding her hand up.

"I gotta ask you something Wilson."

"Ok, Shoot."

"Am I a bad person for not knowing if I want to marry House anymore?" Cuddy said quietly.

"Uh...Excuse me?"

"I mean, Our son just DIED. When I look at him it's like I remember all of us happy together and now...now...n-"

Wilson held her as she started crying again.

Cuddy gently pushed him away though.

"I'm so sorry. I am gonna be in his room okay Wilson?"

Cuddy said as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"Okay." Wilson said as she started walking towards House's room.

Cuddy laid in the chair and rested her head against House's good leg.

After a few hours of troubled sleep Cuddy felt a hand on her head.

"What the he-?"

Cuddy looked up and saw House's blue eyes staring at her. She watched as different emotions ran through them.

Confusion, realization, sadness, shock.

She was shocked by his shockness.

"Cuddy-"

"If you are going to say I'm sorry, don't even try."

"I'm so sorry Lise."

Cuddy was so exhausted from the day's events that she didn't think about anything that was gonna come out of her mouth.

"Son of a bitch. You kill my son and now you are apologizing?"

"Lise..." House tried to say quietly but was cut off again.

"NO! I am tired of trying." Cuddy sighed.

"You can forget about the wedding, it's over. And when you get better , you're fired." Cuddy said as she took the ring off her ringer and threw it on House's chest.

"Lise." House said as she was walking towards the door.

But she didn't stop.

"LISE!"

Cuddy turned around at the door.

She sighed and said," I'm sorry I loved you Greg House."

Cuddy left after that and went into her office.

'She left... She really left' House thought as he closed his eyes.

House couldn't take this anymore either. First their son dies and then the love of his life leaves him.

House turned to the table next to him and spots a full syringe of Morphine.

'No one will forget me...' House thought.

_'Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye' _

After arriving in her office, Cuddy sat down on her couch and put her head in her hands.

She started to clear her mind.

'He didn't kill Michael, What was I thinking?' Cuddy thought as she remembered House's hurt and broken face.

'He got hurt trying to save Michael. He was already mourning, then I come in and yell to his face that he killed his own son...' Cuddy thought.

"Oh god." She said as she stood up.

She rushed to his room to tell him sorry, and that he can have his job back and she would marry him.

As she opened the door to House's room she slowly walked in.

She saw House's back, he was facing away from the door.

"Greg?" She said quietly as she watched him freeze.

"Greg, I am sorry." She said as she slowly walked towards House's front.

"I shouldn't have said all of that. You tried to save Michael."

"Can you please forgive me? I will take back all the thi- GREG!" She said as she saw him with a syringe about to put it in his arm.

She slapped his arm really hard causing him to drop the syringe.

"What the hell were you thinking Greg?" She yelled as she saw him close his eyes quickly.

House snapped," What the hell was I thinking?"

Cuddy stepped back at House's tone.

"I wake up from surgery. Surgery that I got from trying to save OUR son. I failed. Then you tell me that I killed OUR son. And that you won't marry me, and that I am FIRED! I had every right to OFF myself!"

House was breathing loudly looking away from Cuddy.

Silence engulfed them. You can hear a pin drop kind of silence.

"Greg..." Cuddy starteed.

"I am so sorry, I had no right to blame you. if you don't want to marry me anymore I understand."

Cuddy slowly started to walk torwards the door with her head hung so that House couldn't see her tears.

When Cuddy was by the door House looked over when he heard her sniff. He saw her wipe a tear, and her reaching for the door.

He sighed.

"Lisa..."

She slowly turned around to look at him with tear filled eyes.

"Come here." Greg said reaching out to her with his good arm.

Cuddy quickly walked into his arms.

"I'm...so ...sorry..." Cuddy said between breaths.

Greg sighed. "This is gonna sound really really corny but...No more Goodbyes?"

Cuddy smiled.

"No more goodbyes."

* * *

**Sucky ass story -.- I know. lol Well thanks for reading folks! I'll leave the rest of my stories over on Fanpop, so If you want to read some old stories of mine, you can go on there and look on my account "Hughlaurie4ever"**

** Thanks! and Review!**

** -Lona**


End file.
